herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lemon Zest
Lemon Zest is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. In the film's closing credits, she is referred to as Lemon Tart. She is the second judo practitioner after Shining Armor (Andrew Francis). She is voiced by Shannon Kent, who also voiced Silver Spoon, Wallflower Blush, and Smolder. Biography Lemon Zest appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadow Bolts. She sits next to Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) on the bus to Canterlot High School for the Friendship Games, sharing her deafeningly loud rock music with Twilight. She dances and mingles with Canterlot High's students during the welcoming party after Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) helps lighten the tension between schools, but she returns to her hostile attitude after Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) intervenes. Lemon Zest participates in the Friendship Games' first event, the Academic Decathlon, and she is selected as the Shadow Bolts' six remaining competitors after reaching the penultimate spelling bee contest. She and Sunny Flare compete in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity despite catching up to them after the Wonder Colts' early lead. Before the games' final event, Lemon Zest and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her pendant-like device, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic instead transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, who begins tearing open rifts to Equestria. Having a change of heart, Lemon Zest helps Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan) pull Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Fleur Dis Lee, and Velvet Sky from falling through a giant rift in the ground. After Twilight returns to normal, Lemon Zest and her team betrayed Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wonder Colts. She chats with DJ Pon-3 before the Crystal Prep students leave. Character relationships *Eleanor Miller - Defeated and nearly killed by her in Equestria Girls: Bitterness and Hate. *Jose Carioca - Briefly works alongside him in Hasbro x Disney. *Panchito Pistoles - Briefly works alongside him in Hasbro x Disney. *Zeke Midas Wolf - One of her main enemies in Hasbro x Disney. *Magica De Spell - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Equestria Girls: The Wicked Witch of the Southern Europe. *Queen Grimhilde - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Equestria Girls: The Wicked Witch of the Central Europe. Trivia *Lemon Zest was the first and only female judo practitioner. *Lemon Zest's bosses in Equestria Girls: Games of Death are Jonah Weatherly, Shining Armor, Simon Seville, Katrina Weatherly, Jeanette Miller, Shaggy Rogers, Odious, Fauntleroy Donaldson, Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Adagio Dazzle, and Aria Blaze. *In Equestria Girls: Games of Death and Equestria Girls: Bitterness and Hate, Lemon Zest skin colors is ivory instead of pinkish-peach. Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Humans